Corte de pelo
by Lauand
Summary: Glorfindel se muestra difícil a la hora de pagar una apuesta. GlorfindelErestor preslah


He intentado mil veces editar esto para que quede bien, pero el maldito programa no me deja, así que así se queda, que me rayo. Lo siento mucho. Si queréis leer la versión bien editada está en mi LJ - username lauand

Siempre me he imaginado a Glorfindel con el pelo más largo de como normalmente se le describe, así que he decidido pegarle un buen corte y dejárselo como a mí me gusta. Si alguien se ofrecería a beta-leer mis fics, por favor, que se ponga en contacto conmigo. Y si alguien lee esto, que opine por favor (no importa que la crítica sea negativa). Gracias.

**CORTE DE PELO**

— Sólo por curiosidad¿te falta mucho, Glorfindel?

La voz de Erestor sonaba cualquier cosa menos curiosa. De hecho, transmitía la proporción exacta de fastidio y exasperación que él quería que llevara. El Consejero Jefe de Imladris sonaba siempre exactamente como deseaba.

La respuesta de Glorfindel fue algo a mitad de camino entre un ruido gutural y un gruñido mientras éste salía del cuarto de baño y entraba en la inmaculada sala de estar de las habitaciones de Erestor, vestido tan sólo con sus pantalones de cinturilla baja.

A decir verdad, era una visión digna de ser contemplada, pensó el miembro del concilio... sin camisa, mojado, con gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel dorada hasta desaparecer por dentro de los pantalones... Erestor archivó mentalmente la imagen como material de primera calidad para sus fantasías nocturnas y tras un afectado suspiro, le preguntó resignadamente al guerrero (que tampoco parecía estar demasiado contento):

— ¿Es necesario que siempre presumas de tus pectorales?

Demostrando de que el consejero y Elrond no eran los únicos con la habilidad de levantar una ceja a voluntad, Glorfindel respondió:

— Así es como suelo lavarme el pelo, Erestor... ya sabes, las camisas tienden a empaparse si no.

— Qué desconsideración por su parte...

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Bueno¿y ahora qué?

Glorfindel estaba de mal humor, Erestor podía notarlo en las inflexiones ligeramente oscuras de su voz, normalmente animada y ligera. Pero había sido él quien había ganado la apuesta, así que era justo que ahora el héroe dorado de Gondolin cumpliera con su parte del trato, por lo que, arrojándole una toalla, le sugirió:

— Sécate un poco, que me estás arruinando el suelo.

Glorfindel gruñó de nuevo y cogiendo la toalla al vuelo, empezó a eliminar el exceso de agua de su torso y cabello, todavía goteante.

— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo en primer lugar que el pelo tenía que estar húmedo para esto... ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias sólo para hacérmelo secar de nuevo?

— Precisamente. Te dije húmedo, no empapado. Y ahora¿te importaría venir aquí y sentarte de una vez?

Viendo que su actitud testaruda no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte, Glorfindel decidió cambiar de estrategia. Abandonó el aire huraño que había estado adoptando y comenzó a poner ojos de cordero degollado y a suplicar.

— ¿Por favor...?

Sabiendo exactamente lo que el poderoso guerrero estaba intentando, Erestor no pudo evitar las carcajadas. Ver al orgulloso senescal de Imladris haciendo pucheros era más de lo que podía soportar sin reír.

— Glorfindel — afirmó con los ojos todavía brillantes de la risa — Ni yo soy Lord Elrond, ni desde luego tú eres la pequeña Arwen, así que me temo que esta nueva táctica tuya no va a funcionar.

El vencedor de Balrogs cambió de actitud otra vez y se dispuso a suplicar sin reparos.

— Erestor, por favor, haré lo que tú quieras, pero por el amor de los Valar, mi pelo no. Ya sabes que de ahí proviene mi nombre¿cómo me llamará la gente si no¿Cortofindel? No puedes hacerme esto a mí, pensé que éramos amigos...

— ¡Pero Glorfindel, si es por tu bien! — Oh, Erestor realmente estaba disfrutando con esto — Eres un guerrero, necesitas tener el pelo corto para así no tener ningún obstáculo que te estorbe en la batalla... ¡probablemente estoy salvándote la vida!

— Muchísimas gracias por tu sincero interés y tu gran preocupación por mi salud y bienestar, consejero — Glorfindel expresó su gratitud sin dejar que la más mínima huella de sarcasmo empañara su discurso, lo cual, en opinión de Erestor, decía mucho sobre el valor diplomático que tenía para su señor — pero realmente no tengo intención de marchar a la guerra en un futuro inmediato, si bien cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de hacértelo saber para que me ayudes a librarme de este... "obstáculo"...antes de adentrarme cabalgando en la batalla con semejante peligro ondeando a mi espalda. Sin embargo, tal y como están las cosas ahora, considero que las trenzas son una solución muy práctica tanto en las patrullas como durante el entrenamiento.

El estado de humor de Glorfindel había variado otra vez, ganando confianza con su propio discurso y lanzándole a Erestor una sonrisa cegadora en la esperanza de convencerle de sus argumentos.

Desgraciadamente, el consejero era inmune a los intentos de Glorfindel de utilizar su encanto personal para quebrar de su determinación... le conocía demasiado bien.

— Pero mi querido amigo... ¿y qué pasaría si las trenzas se quedaran enredadas en una rama o aún peor, si un orco tirara de ellas y las usara como un arma contra ti, hiriéndote por culpa de mi negligencia?

— Erestor — el guerrero se puso serio esta vez — SOY UN ELFO. LOS ELFOS LLEVAN EL PELO LARGO Y NO CONOZCO NI UN SOLO CASO EN EL QUE...

De repente Glorfindel paró en seco a mitad de razonamiento. Oh, maldición... la verdad era que el Balrog le había agarrado de las trenzas antes de caer, arrastrándole con él antes de... de... pero Erestor no tenía forma alguna de saberlo¿no?

Aprovechándose de la momentánea confusión del guerrero, el decidido miembro del Concilio lo llevó hasta la silla y le hizo sentarse.

Despertando de su ensueño, Glorfindel giró la cabeza para encararse con Erestor y rogarle una vez más.

— Pero Erestor, por favor, ten piedad...¿qué dirán mis fans¡Te matarán!

Lo había dicho en broma, pero Erestor sabía que sus palabras contenían más verdad de la que él mismo podría adivinar... de todas formas, ignoró los lamentos y siguió preparando el instrumental en la mesita que había colocado a tal efecto.

— Sofocaré sus indignados gritos de venganza vendiéndoles mechones de tu pelo _cortado_...

En ese momento Glorfindel hizo algo que Erestor no le había visto hacer en la vida, y que casi le convenció de echarse atrás. El otro elfo gimoteó.

Igual lo que estaba haciendo era cruel. Glorfindel siempre había llevado el pelo largo, quizá era importante para él, y volver su honor en contra suyo era... más bien... mezquino. Repentinamente incómodo e inseguro, Erestor dejó las tijeras y el peine de nuevo en la mesa y carraspeó.

— Bueno — comenzó — igual podrías... no sé, encontrar otra forma de pagar la apuesta, si tú... si no te gusta esta idea y... bueno, y eso.

Glorfindel se giró de nuevo hacia él y le miró con asombro. No ocurría a menudo que el arrogante consejero dudara así de sí mismo. Y ese triste brillo en sus ojos...

Erestor tragó saliva. Por una vez no era capaz de leer en los ojos normalmente transparentes del guerrero. Al final, éste se giró de nuevo y enderezándose en el asiento proclamó con fingida indiferencia:

— No, no... no pasa nada, adelante.

Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero eso los dejaba a ambos en una situación algo precaria... si Erestor ahora se negaba a continuar con esto¿no haría que Glorfindel se sintiera como si no hubiera estado a la altura para cubrir la apuesta ¿Qué pensaría de sí mismo entonces¿Y de Erestor¿Y cómo se sentiría el consejero sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo¿Qué diablos debería hacer ahora? Oh, maldición, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido...

— Excelente — declaró Erestor, con la voz llena de seguridad y confianza — has dado tu consentimiento dos veces.

Glorfindel emitió un gemido de incredulidad, pensando que toda la duda y vacilación habían sido sólo una farsa para inducirle a dar su permiso de nuevo. Era algo tan típico de semejante bastardo manipulador...

— ¿Quieres firmarlo por escrito? — continuó el otro elfo — Sólo por si acaso olvidas tu participación voluntaria, para enseñártelo si hubiera futuras recriminaciones.

Erestor dejó que sus palabras transmitieran un ligero matiz se burla y superioridad. Cuidar los detalles era esencial a la hora de hacer una actuación creíble. Mientras tanto, se obligó a coger el peine de nuevo y comenzó a desenredar la impresionante masa de cabellos dorados.

Si Glorfindel había decidido honrar su promesa, Erestor no tenía el derecho de poner en duda su decisión o de lamentar el resultado. Al fin y al cabo, la idea había sido suya... Erestor enmascararía sus sentimientos de culpabilidad para que su amigo no sospechara nada. Su amigo... ¿realmente tenía derecho todavía a llamarlo así¿Acaso deseaba uno a sus amigos¿Les cortaba el pelo sólo para satisfacer un gusto personal?

Para disimular el torbellino de pensamientos que acosaba su mente, comenzó a tararear mientras peinaba el maravilloso pelo dorado del guerrero. Las sutiles ondas se convertirían en suaves rizos una vez que el peso de pelo que las alisaba fuera menor. Tantas veces había soñado con acariciar este oro líquido... bueno, no lo había soñado exactamente así, en esta situación, sino...

"¡Ya basta!" se dijo a sí mismo "¡Elfo estúpido, vuelve a ser tú mismo y acaba con esto de una vez por todas!"

Completamente ajeno a las tribulaciones de Erestor, Glorfindel comenzó a relajarse inconscientemente. A decir verdad, siempre le había gustado que le tocaran el pelo. Y el tacto de Erestor era exquisito. Nunca hubiera pensado que el serio consejero podía ser tan suave, más acariciando sensualmente que cepillando de una manera efectiva. Se conocían desde hacía eones, pero mientras el senescal era un elfo extrovertido, siempre deseando tocar y ser tocado, Erestor era enormemente reservado y raramente recurría al contacto físico. Ambos entendían y respetaban la manera de ser del otro y precisamente por eso resultaba sorprendente que el tacto del frío miembro del Concilio fuera de alguna manera tan... cálido.

La sonrisa satisfecha se borró abruptamente de su cara en cuanto oyó el feo ruido de las tijeras y se dio cuenta de que uno de los mechones de su pelo pesaba sustancialmente menos que antes.

— ¿Erestor?

El otro elfo tuvo que reprimir una risita al registrar el tono agudo y lleno de temor que había utilizado el guerrero.

— ¿Hmm? — fue la indiferente respuesta.

Erestor casi pudo oír a Glorfindel tragar saliva cuando un segundo mechón seccionado cayó al suelo.

— Tú... sabes lo que haces¿verdad?

Otro corte de tijeras resonó en la habitación antes de que Erestor se dignara a contestar.

— Por supuesto, amigo mío.

Tan sólo dos cortes más tarde Glorfindel habló de nuevo. Erestor no se cansaba nunca de registrar los distintos cambios de humor en su expresiva voz, tan diferente de la actitud controlada y correcta que adoptaba en su papel de senescal.

— Que sepas que antes no estaba bromeando...

Fastidio en un tono de mal perdedor esta vez.

ras

ras

— ¡Mis fans te van a matar pero fijo!

Erestor no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al oír esto.

— Volverá a crecer, Fin...

— Ah, entonces no te importará que te afeite la cabeza a ti también¿no?

— No te estoy afeitando la cabeza, Glorfindel. Tómatelo como... un agradable cambio de apariencia.

De hecho, le estaba dejando el pelo bastante largo, más por detrás que por delante, alcanzando el mechón de mayor longitud el punto entre sus omóplatos. El otro elfo gruñó, pero ignorándole, Erestor cambió de posición y se colocó delante del guerrero y se dispuso a arreglar el pelo que caía desde lo alto de su frente.

— Oooooooh, no Erestor... ¡ni se te ocurra pensar que me vas a dejar flequillo!

— No va a ser un flequillo, tan sólo le voy a dar forma al pelo alrededor de la cara... es sólo una cuestión de estilo.

— ¡Estilo y una mierda¡ Es un flequillo y no pienso caer TAN bajo. ¿No estabas hablando ni hace cinco minutos de los peligros del pelo durante la batalla¿Qué hay más irritante en este mundo que un maldito flequillo que no te deja ver y que se te mete en los ojos cada dos por tres?

— Un tozudo vencedor de Balrogs, eso es definitivamente más irritante... y míralo por el lado positivo, siempre te lo puedes sujetar con pasadores.

— ¡ESO ES LA COSA MÁS HORTERA QUE HE OÍDO _EN MI VIDA_!

Erestor rompió a reír ante la elección de palabras de Glorfindel.

— Estoy completamente desolado y lamento profundamente que no concuerde con tu refinado sentido de la moda, Fin.

— ¡Oye¡Que yo soy un tipo popular¡Tengo un deber hacia mis admiradores!

— No te preocupes, amigo mío. En cuanto vean los monísimos pasadores sujetando tu precioso flequillo ya no tendrás admiradores de los que preocuparte.

— ¡ÉSE es EXACTAMENTE el pro...! — Glorfindel se detuvo en seco a mitad de frase en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Erestor — ¡Hey! Creía que habías dicho que no iba a ser un flequillo...

Erestor suspiró.

— Te mentí. Y ahora¿podrías dejarme terminar esto DE UNA VEZ?

Glorfindel gruñó de nuevo pero bajó resignado las manos que había levantado para protegerse de los avances de Erestor.

— Buen chico — Erestor no pudo evitar burlarse.

Poco más tarde, Erestor dio por finalizada su obra. Le echó una mirada crítica a su víctima y asintió apreciativamente. Como había predicho, suaves rizos enmarcaban ahora la cara de Glorfindel, haciéndolo aún más atractivo. Si es que eso era posible. Notando que un pequeño mechón se había salido de su sitio, alargó la mano y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de la oreja del guerrero. Eso debía de haberle hecho cosquillas, porque la oreja de repente se sacudió sola, como por arte de magia, mientras Glorfindel le fulminaba con la mirada, aparentemente sin notar nada.

Erestor se rió otra vez; había olvidado esa extraña habilidad que poseía su amigo: Glorfindel era capaz de mover sus orejas a voluntad, igual que los ciervos o los gatos. Era tan deliciosamente gracioso cuando lo hacía que ignorando completamente la mirada de odio que le estaba lanzando Glorfindel, se inclinó hacia él y depositó un beso en su perfecta nariz.

El poderoso guerrero recurrió a los pucheros otra vez.

— Exijo una revancha justa.

Erestor emitió una risita ahogada.

— Concedido.

— Muy bien¿me puedo ir ya?

Glorfindel frunció el ceño cuando el Consejero Jefe asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarle espacio. Una vez de pie, mientras blandía amenazadoramente el dedo en dirección a Erestor le advirtió:

— Tiembla, consejero, tiembla... ¡mi venganza será terrible!

Y con estas palabras, se puso la camisa y dejó la habitación. Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Erestor pudo oírle lamentarse.

— ¡Oh, Valar¡Mis fans¡Mis pobres fans...!

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde, el otro elfo se rió de todo corazón. Cuando las carcajadas hubieron acabado, sonrió, y con un suspiro, susurró a la vacía habitación y a los dorados mechones en el suelo:

— ...creo que le quiero.

—————————

FIN


End file.
